


Bandages

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While awaiting surgery, Liam Payne forms an unlikely bond with his blind roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> (2015 Steph): I ain't have no notes back then lol But okay, there will be the standard spelling/grammar errors that I don't change (if you want to know why, read the notes for Come On Get Higher), I probably portrayed being blind horribly. I can't remember but yeah, there are probably a lot of inaccuracies about surgery, donating organs, and staying in a hospital and whatnot. Like I've said countless times, I was like 14 or 15 and didn't research very well so please spare me. I've grown since then.

White was all Liam could see as he walked down the busy corridors of St. Mary’s hospital. He gulped, holding the hospital gown close.

_“You’re going to need a kidney transplant.”_

The doctor’s words pounded in his head over and over again. Liam wasn’t scared; just nervous is all. It wasn’t that bad…right?

_“You’ll need a donor.” The doctor told him in that calm, almost robotic voice that sent chills to Liam’s spine. Hospitals were scary enough; this dude wasn’t helping._

_“I’ll be his donor.” Louis said, with a warm smile. He gave a reassuring look to Liam who returned it…barely. He tried to look cool about this; but he wasn’t. Inside, he was freaking the hell out._

“You’ll be fine, Liam. You’ll be fine.” He muttered to himself as he slipped on the gown. He hated these things; they were always flimsy and his bum often hung out. Louis enjoyed it; wearing his star-patterned briefs and basically flaunting them all over the hospital.

Liam wished he could be like that right now.

The nurse was waiting outside of the bathroom when he was finished. She was a nice nurse from what he learned; probably the only nice person in this place. Her name was Mary Byrne and she’d been giving Liam encouragement ever since this whole thing began. She smiled at him as he looked up at her, shyly.

“You have nothing to be afraid of, you know.” She told him with a laugh. “Dr. Cowell is very good at what he does. You’ll be fine.”

Liam tried to find it in himself to believe her but he could still feel that sickening swirl in his stomach since he first heard he would need a transplant.

He nodded. “I guess,” he mumbled. He tried to lighten the mood. “I just feel a little funny with my bum out like this.”

Mary giggled. “Embrace it. Louis has.”

Liam turned his head to see Louis messing with a young nurse named Cher who was attempting to whack him over the head with her clipboard.

Liam allowed a smile to spread across his features.

“We should probably get you to your room.” Mary said.

Liam followed Mary to his hospital room. His eyes darted across the walls. He hated it here. He appreciated Mary’s concern and politeness but he couldn’t calm down. There was always that “what if” in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to find a room to sleep in. He wanted this to be done with and over so he could leave.

Mary opened the door and smiled at Liam. “Here’s your room, Liam.”

“Mary?” a voice asked and Liam looked at the baby blue covers. When he looked down, he could see the bottom of the bed. Someone else was here.

“Yes, it’s me, Niall. I brought you a roommate. I hope you don’t mind.” She replied and he heard a laugh. The laugh was high-pitched and, oddly, cute.

“Of course not. I need some company, anyway. Nothing to watch on TV.”

Mary laughed. “Very funny, Niall.” She said before looking at Liam. “I hope you’re okay with a roommate. We’re kind of full.”

Liam smiled. “Yeah, it’s cool.”

Mary nodded. “On the bright side,” she started. “If you’re still feeling down about this, Niall will definitely make you feel better.”

She shut the door and Liam moved towards his bed, lying down and staring blankly at the ceiling.

_Be cool. Be cool._

“Hey, roomie.” Liam turned towards the curtains. The voice had a bit of an Irish accent.

“Hey.” Liam said faintly. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk but there was no use in being rude.

“…Nervous?”

Liam frowned. “How’d you guess?”

He heard a shuffle. “Everyone’s nervous when they’re in a hospital. Especially the ones getting surgery.”

“I’ve never had surgery before,” Liam replied. “I…I don’t know what to expect.”

“No one does but, from what I heard, you don’t feel a thing. You’re knocked out and when you wake up, it’s done and over. I wouldn’t know, though. I’m still waiting.” Niall said with another small laugh. “So what are you here for?”

“Kidney transplant.” Liam tried to say it as if it didn’t mean too much to him and it didn’t come out as he expected. “You?”

“Pull back the curtains.” Liam hesitantly obeyed and pulled the curtains back slightly, peeking inside.

He saw a boy lying on his back on the hospital bed. His hair was a light blonde and he had pale skin with a slight dust of freckles on his cheeks. He was smiling wide but that wasn’t what caught Liam’s eye.

It was the bandages wrapped tightly over his eyes.

“I’m temporarily blind.”

And he said it with a smile; that was what confused Liam the most.

(--)

The doctor had told Liam that he would stay in the hospital for up to a week, maybe longer. Louis had donated his kidney to Liam and was free to go but Liam had to stay.

Everyday was filled with anxiety and anticipation. He was getting impatient. Having him wait longer and fantasize overly-dramatic scenarios wasn’t helping at all.

Thankfully, he had a talkative roommate.

“And, then, I took Harry to the amusement park. He was so freaking scared to get on the roller coasters, it was hilarious! I mean maybe I shouldn’t laugh, but his face!”

Liam laughed along with Niall. Since he got here, Niall talked to him about…anything. He mostly talked about how things were before the blind issue. He spoke of his parents, his friends and his adoptive brother, Harry, the most. Liam didn’t know any of these people and yet he knew so much about them. Like how Niall’s mom loved to cook and usually cooked huge meals for Niall, and how Niall’s dad loved to embarrass Niall and Harry in front of their friends, and how Harry used to copy Niall’s accent when he was younger because he was the only one in the family who wasn’t Irish.

Liam didn’t know why, but he felt like he could listen to Niall talk all day. He wasn’t much of a talker but sometimes, Niall encouraged Liam to tell him things. So Liam would tell him about his best friends, Louis and Zayn, and how Zayn was vain and couldn’t walk past a mirror without doing a double-take and how Louis was crazy and had an obsession with carrots. He’d tell him how we wanted to be a singer when he got older.

“I think that’s amazing.” Niall said, taking a careful sip of the Coke Liam had bought him. Liam sat on the chair and watched him.

“Wanting to be a singer?” Liam asked, a bit of a scoff in his tone. “Who doesn’t, nowadays? It’s not special. It’ll probably never happen.”

“You don’t know that.” Niall said, loudly and slightly spilling his soda. Liam fixed the position of the can in Niall’s hand and returned to his seat.

“It’s an unlikely goal, Niall.”

He saw Niall pout at that.

“Let me hear it.” He said and Liam gave him a confused look even though he knew Niall couldn’t see it.

“Hear what?”

“I wanna hear you sing.” Niall reiterated, turning his head to Liam and a smile began to grow.

“Please?”

Liam let out a frustrated sigh. “I really don’t do this but…okay. You better enjoy this, Horan.”

Niall laughed and Liam let himself grin at that. He took a deep breath and let the words flow.

_I thought I saw a girl brought to life_

_She was warm, she came around, she was dignified…_

Liam sang despite his nervousness. This was new to him. He had only ever sang in the shower and sometimes with Zayn and Louis; no one else.

_There’s nothing left, I used to cry_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That’s what’s going on_

_Nothing’s fine, I’m torn_

He could see Niall swaying with a small grin on his face. He liked it. Niall  _liked_ his singing.

Liam wasn’t quite sure why that meant so much to him but it did and it made him feel…warm.

Niall clapped when the song finished. “You know,” he started. “When you’re blind, it’s like everything is just…gone. The whole world is dark. You can hear things and smell and touch but it’s not how it used to be. And I don’t know, hearing you sing just made me feel a little better about this.”

Liam never thought he could make Niall’s day.

Later that day, Liam learned Niall used to play guitar when he could still see. He and Harry used to sing and write songs together, from what he told him.

Liam told him he’d like to sing with him one day.

(--)

It was a rare day for Niall to have visitors. Liam never understood why but he never saw anybody come to see Niall so when he saw a teenage boy with curly brown hair and light green eyes shuffle in the room, he wasn’t sure what to think.

Liam and the boy looked up at each other before the other boy, spoke.

“I’m sorry,” He said. “I must have the wrong room.”

“Who are you looking for?” Liam asked him. The boy was hesitant but he replied.

“Niall Horan. I’m his brother, Harry.” Liam blinked in surprise. So this was Harry. He had always pictured him younger from the way Niall spoke of him.

“Oh, he’s in here. I’m his roommate. Liam. He’s on the other side.”

Harry’s face lit up and he nodded, muttering a faint “Thanks”.

He rushed to the other side and, through the curtains, Liam could see Harry’s shadow shaking Niall awake.

“Nialler!” he called.

“Huh? Hehe, hey Harry! What cha doing here, bro?”

“…I just wanted to see how you were doing. It’s been a while since I saw you.” Harry sounded shy and Liam could tell he was worried for Niall.

“I’m good, you know, for the most part.” Niall laughed. “I got a roommate so I’m not lonely.”

“Yeah, I met him.” Harry replied and Liam could see the silhouette hold out something for Niall.

“I brought some food for you. I know you don’t like hospital food.”

“Nandos! Harry, you’re awesome!” Liam heard the bag open. “So, how you’ve been?”

“Bored.” Harry said. “It’s quiet when you’re not home.”

Liam smiled as the brothers continued their conversation. Harry may have been adopted but he sure wasn’t treated like it. He could tell they were close and that they had missed each other. He understood. Sometimes he felt like that when he thought of Louis and Zayn. They were the closest thing he had to brothers.

When Harry left, he told Liam to keep Niall happy until he had to go. Liam wasn’t sure what that meant, but he nodded.

The door shut and the room was silent.

“…I missed him.” Niall spoke. “He’s starting college soon so he won’t be around too much anymore.”

“Well, at least you saw him, today, right?”

He heard a sniff from Niall’s side. “Yeah.”

Liam stood up and pushed the curtain back. He could see the tears soaking through Niall’s bandages. He really did miss Harry.

“Sometimes…I really wanna go home.”

Liam frowned. He knew what he meant. He didn’t know exactly how he felt but he knew he was starting to miss home and Liam felt like that the moment he lied down in that creaky hospital bed.

Liam ruffled his roommate’s blonde hair. He noted how soft it was.

 “Hey, once you get that operation. You’ll be outta here in no time. You haven’t cried since I met you. Stay strong.”

Niall nodded his head and laid it against Liam’s chest.

Liam felt as if fireworks were going off inside him.

(--)

When it was time for the transplant, Liam could feel his entire body shaking. He had been dreading this moment since he got here. Niall had been a good distraction up until this moment.

_What if something goes wrong?_

_What if they mess up?_

_What if I wake up?_

“You shouldn’t worry so much,” Niall said suddenly. Liam wished he could.

“W-what are you talking about. I’m not worrying.” Liam lied through his teeth.

He heard Niall scoff. “That bed has been creaking for the past 30 minutes. You’re shaking, Liam.”

Liam sighed. He had been hoping that it wasn’t as loud as he heard. He hated being nervous but it seemed that being in this place made him nothing but. “I…I don’t know.” He admitted. “I’m just scared, I guess. Things could happen and I might…” his voice faded.

“Come here.” Niall said and Liam was briefly reminded of his mother when she would call him.

Liam was confused but he went along with it and he walked to Niall’s side of the room. The blind boy took his hand and smiled up at him.

“Everything will be fine, Liam. You’re gonna get in and out of there and you’ll be okay.” Niall tugged Liam down and laid a light kiss on his forehead.

Liam always thought that if he liked someone, his heartbeat would speed up like how they always did in movies and books but his just felt like it went completely still. And he was staring at Niall with wide, almond eyes and his breath hitched.

He felt like a damn school girl who was trying to talk to her crush.

“Liam Payne.” He turned around to see Cher leaning against the doorframe. “It’s time for the transplant.”

Liam became less distraught over the operation and more over the loss of Niall’s hand in his own.

(--)

When Liam was free to go, he never did completely leave.

_“So I guess you’re leaving then, huh?” Niall’s voice had a hint of sadness._

_“Well, yeah.” Liam said, eyes on the floor. “But, I’ll come and visit you if you want me to.”_

_Niall smiled big when Liam told him that and he laughed. “Please, do!”_

That’s why he was sitting at Niall’s bedside today, listening to him talk about Harry’s last visit. He thought it was funny; when he was a patient here he wanted nothing more than to get out of this place that made him so nervous and now that he’s out, he doesn’t want to leave.

Well, he guessed he could blame Niall for that.

“And then that idiot asked me to play tic-tac-toe with him as if I could actually see what the hell I was doing! He laughed at me when I tried to throw his notebook. Man, he’s dumb. But I love him, you know?”

Liam laughed. “Yeah, I know.”

The room grew quiet for a moment, Niall’s face scrunched up.

“Is something wrong?” Liam asked.

“I…Uh, I was thinking about something.”

“What?”

“…Can you…can you tell me what you look like?” Niall asked and Liam could see the faintest tint of red on the boy’s cheeks.

Liam blushed as well but he thanked God Niall couldn’t see it.

“Erm…why do you wanna know that?” Liam questioned, fiddling with his fingers.

“To see if I’m right about my image of you.”

Liam frowned but he told him. “I’m kind of tall and thin and my skin’s pale. My hair is dark blonde, I think? And it’s really curly.”

“Like Harry’s.” Niall grinned and Liam laughed.

“Yeah, like Harry’s. My eyes are brown and I have a birthmark on my neck. That’s about it.”

Niall frowned. “I was wrong. I pictured you as a chubby Asian kid.”

Liam burst out laughing.

(--)

It had been a week since Liam had last saw Niall. He had been told that Niall would be having he operation on his eyes the next day and would need recovery so visitations wouldn’t resume until he was fully recovered.

Liam could understand that and he stayed home but it didn’t stop him from thinking about him everyday.

“So he’s blind?” Zayn asked Liam. Zayn and Louis had come over, as usual (Liam swore they were trying to move in). They had been playing video games when the phone rang and Liam dropped his controller to run to the kitchen, shouting “Niall?!”

Turned out, it was only one of his mother’s friends and he made a complete idiot of himself in front of his friends.

Liam nodded. “Temporarily,” Liam corrected. “He’s getting an operation and has to go through recovery.”

“Have you kissed him?” Louis asked out of no where and Liam’s face went beet red.

“LOUEH!” Zayn yelled and Louis shrugged. “I was just curious.” He turned back to Liam who looked about ready to die.

“So did you?”

Liam hesitantly shook his head. “He kissed me, once, but it was only to make me feel better about the kidney transplant and it was on the forehead.”

“Aw, how cute.” Louis taunted and Liam tossed a pillow at him. “Shut it.” He sneered and the phone rang again.

“You’re not gonna run to it?” Zayn questioned. Liam picked up his controller and leaned back in his seat.

“It’s probably not even for me.” He sighed.

“Liam!” his mom yelled. “Telephone for you! It’s someone named Niall!”

And with that, Liam damn near ran over his own mother for the phone.

(--)

When Liam walked down the familiar white corridors, it was like déjà vu. The sickening swirl in the pit of his stomach; the twitching; the ‘be cool’ echoing in his head; it was like his first day

He was just going to see Niall and yet it felt like he was going to get another operation.

He was bout to open the door when it had swung open and he came face to face with Harry who smiled upon seeing him.

“Hey, Liam.” Harry greeted. “He’s over there, waiting on you.” He told him before turning the corner and heading to the exit.

Liam took a deep breath, stepping in the familiar room and closing the door behind him.

There was no curtain to hide Niall and he could see his former roommate facing the window. His blonde hair was messy and he was still in his hospital gown.

Liam took small steps to the bed, hoping his nerves would calm down by the time he reached it and he placed his hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Hey, Niall.”

Niall whipped his head around and Liam felt his breathing hitch.

He wasn’t expecting this.

For the first time, he could see Niall’s eyes. The white, cotton lifeless bandages had been stripped from his face, revealing bright aquamarine eyes and Liam felt the whole world stand still for the second time.

“Liam!” he exclaimed, smiling widely. His eyes ran over Liam. “It’s nice to finally see you.”

Liam laughed. “Yeah. So, as you can see, I’m not a chubby Asian kid.”

Niall snickered and from there, things continued like they always did.

Just like old times, Liam listened to Niall talk about anything and everything. He felt better like this; like he wasn’t dealing with a school-girl crush on Niall; like they were roommates again.

They laughed, joked around, and told stories like they had before and Liam couldn’t feel any happier; just being there with Niall.

“Liam,” He turned around to face Mary’s familiar sweet face. “Good to see you again but visiting time is up.” She informed him and he nodded in understanding.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute.”

With that, Mary left the two alone.

It was quiet as Liam rose from his seat.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later, Niall.”

Niall smiled and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’m happy I got to see you.”

Liam beamed at that. “Me too. I kinda missed you, you know?”

Niall nodded and there was an awkward silence until, for once, Liam broke it.

“I  _really_ missed you.” He whispered, leaning down and giving Niall a chaste kiss on the lips.

Niall gaped up at him when Liam pulled away.

“See ya, Nialler.”

And the door shut.

“I missed you too.” It was a whisper.

(--)

The day Niall got out was the second longest wait of Liam’s life; the first being Niall’s recovery.

He sat in the hospital waiting room, fidgeting with his fingers and biting his bottom lip.

_Be cool. Be cool._

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and he nearly fell from his seat.

“Ah!” Liam shouted and he heard the familiar laugh. Liam whipped his head around to glare at Niall.

“You jerk!” he yelled playfully, earning a snicker from Niall.

“Sorry but I had to.” Niall stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and Liam noted this was the first time he had seen Niall in regular clothes and not that blue-spotted hospital gown.

He was sporting a pair of baggy khaki shorts and a fitting blue t-shirt and white wristbands. His hair still wasn’t combed but it looked good on him.

“I’m so used to the hospital gown and the bandages.” Liam stated and Niall gave him a toothy grin.

“I look good, right?” Niall joked, striking a pose and Liam snorted.

“Don’t push it.”

“Oh, but I have to.” Niall slid in next to Liam on the couch and gave him a serious expression.

“Why’d you do that?” Niall asked and Liam froze. He decided to play dumb.

“D-do what?”

“You know what.” Niall replied, grabbing Liam’s wrist. “You kissed me.”

Liam felt his heart stop. Niall was upset with him. He didn’t like it; didn’t want it and he just seriously fucked up.

“I, uh…” Liam couldn’t even speak with Niall’s piercing eyes.

“You left and you didn’t even let me return the favor.” Niall said and suddenly that serious expression turned into a sad pout.

“Huh?” Liam’s face was beet red and he knew it.

It didn’t help when Niall pressed his lips to Liam’s either.

Liam never thought he’d be happy to have gotten surgery until now.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese cheese cheese


End file.
